Pressure regulators are in general well-known and most times are an integral and required part of any fluid distribution and pumping system. In particular, fluid circulating systems which circulate fluid under pressure and return unused fluid to a reservoir generally require the inclusion of a back pressure regulator to maintain the desired pressure in the circulating system. Such circulating systems are in general well-known and in widespread use.
One such use to which such systems are put is in circulating paint or other coating materials in industrial environments such as automobile manufacturing facilities. It is particularly important that the paint in such facilities be maintained in constant circulation and agitation so that the solids suspended in the paint are maintained in a homogenous mixture. Further, it is important particularly for metallic paints that the metallic flakes present in the paints be treated as gently as possible so as to prevent damage to the flakes and resulting change in the appearance of the paint.
It has been discovered that one of the primary contributors to paint degradation particularly of metallic flake pigments, is the back pressure regulator which is present in most circulating systems. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a back pressure regulator which is capable of regulating pressure to desired levels and yet which does not provide degradation of metallic and other similarly fragile paints and like materials. It is further an object of this invention that such a regulator be easily and inexpensively manufactured as well as easily integrated into a system. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a regulator which is easily flushed.